dplfandomcom-20200214-history
Prison Van
|body_style = Paddy wagon |capacity = 4 (driver and three passengers) |appearances = Driver: Parallel Lines |variants = |related = Security Van SWAT Van Prison Bus |handling = |acceleration = |top_speed = |layout = Front engine, rear wheel drive (FR) |engine = Diesel |transmission = N/A }} The Prison Van is a prison transport van appearing in Driver: Parallel Lines. Design The Prison Van appears as a compact paddy wagon sharing a similar cab design to the School Bus. It primarily takes influence from the and , seen in the overall front design; hood, lights, grille and fenders. The hood features a custom New York City State Correctional Facility emblem. The same emblem is found on the roof. The overall design of the vehicle takes on a black and grey color; the lower sections, rear and front are primarily colored black, while the side panels and roof take a lighter gray color. Because this is entirely textured, the vehicle cannot be recolored, similar in fashion to its security counterpart, the Security Van, and the SWAT Van. Various other markings are found around the vehicle, including an "808" identification number on the doors, sides and roof, and "DO NOT BLOCK" warnings on the rear doors. Various additional accessories are found on the truck, such as the front bullbar defending the bumper, acting as a shield. It also sports a rotating blue warning light on the rear of the roof, which can be activated. Performance The vehicle is surprisingly fast and nimble; the throttle is particularly responsive and easily picks up speed, however its weight restricts its top speed. The handling of the vehicle feels light and responsive as well, however its turning cycle is far from desired. As with other large trucks, the vehicle's most advantageous area is durability and weight. Its weight and size allow it to easily move other vehicles out of the way without struggle, while its durability fends off bullets, vehicle damage and explosions for a long period of time. Performance Overview Gallery Screenshots= Prison_Van.jpg|The Prison Van. PrisonVan-DPL-Texture.png|Texture. PrisonVan-DPL-WheelTexture.png|Wheel Texture. |-| Design= Mission Appearances ;1978 *Appears during Paddy Wagon, where the player must steal it for Jail Break. *Appears in Jail Break, used by the player, and also appears parked outside cell walls around the entire prison. Locations ;1978 Note: The Prison Van is a mission-exclusive vehicle, therefore it will not spawn in either the 1978 Era or 2006 Era naturally. ;2006 *Does not appear on the streets nor during any missions in the 2006 Era. *Can be driven by the player in the 2006 Era by using the Era change feature, however, it will not spawn on the streets. Trivia *The Prison Van is one of the few vehicles to lack a damaged/wrecked texture. Unlike regular vehicles, which feature a damaged version of the initial texture, the Prison Van simply deforms and/or falls apart, and does not suffer from burns, scratches or dented bodywork. This is applies to the Paramedic. *In the PC version, the Prison Van has a siren. It shares the siren with the Zartex in both eras, while in the Xbox and PlayStation 2 versions, the vehicle lacks a siren and posses a standard horn, similar to the SWAT Van. Navigation Category:Vehicles Category:Emergency Vehicles Category:1978 Era Vehicles Category:Commercial Vehicles Category:Trucks Category:Vans